He's not so cold hearted
by hieislilgoth
Summary: Hiei fall's for Yusuke's sister. OC/Hiei rated M
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my frsit fanfic so be nice and reviews are great . the spelling my be a bit off but ill try and keep it fixed.

Name: Yumi Urameshi

Family: Yusuke Urameshi, Atsuko Urameshi

Hair: mid back lenght black hair

Eye's: Blue

Age: 17 (all the guys are 18 or look 18)

"Yusuke come on we have to get to school now" you say waiting for your bother. "Ya ya im coming" said yusuke "you know for the day's we do go to school why be late?" you asked. He look's at you "why go at all" he said yawning "come on" you say pulling his arm out of the house locking the two walked half way to school to meet up with Kuwabara at the arcade along with keiko you waved at them "let's skip" grined Yusuke pointing his thumb at the arcade and grined "sure Urameshi" grined Kuwabara "no both of you are going" you said pulling them by there ear's. You get to the school gate's and see that Kurama and Hiei waiting (Im making them all go to the same school) you look up at Hiei (Im making him the same height as Yusuke just an inch shorter) and your eye's meet you truned your head to the side blushing what you didnt see was that he to had a faint blush on his cheeks as well. "You still have a thing for him huh?" wishpred Yusuke "a thing let's leave it at that" you said truning aroundand walking into the school to your locker. When you get there there was a guy next to your locker at his gathering he's bookes you gave him a smile he smiled back and blushed truning back to his locker "hey you" you truned around to see Yusuke he had his arm around the guy's neck next to your locker with a grin on his face and he pointed at you " you see this is my sister and i can see the way you looked at her and see i have to look after her so how about we swich locker's humm i thouth so" Yusuke said picking up the guy's book's and wrighting his locker number on his arm "ok thank's...oh and if i ever see you look at her like that agine I'll kick your ass" he laughed and the guy ran off "Yusuke that was so mean he just smiled at me and you dont even use your locker" you said smiling at your bother "what i have to look over my littie sister don't I" he said hugging you side way's "ok no huging people don't need to know im related to you" you said smiling and geting your book's for your frist class you truned to look at him he had his pouting face on ' that don't work on me now come on let's get to class teach is going to blow a lid when he see's you in class" you both laughted and walked to class with the other's.

(At lunch) You walk outside with a green apple and sat down under one of the tree's you hear leaves moving above you so you look up to see Hiei he look's down at you have nod's for you to come up the tree. You climb up trying not to rip YOUR black uniform (hey if Yusuke can do it so can Yuim and Hiei) you sit on a branch next to him he close's his eye's he never minded you being around him you just quessesd you didnt bug him like your bother or Kuwabara. You ate away at your apple "Yumi?" asked a voice you look down to see Kurama "ya" you asked back " Yuim get down here your going to get yourself hurt" yelled your bother you sighed and looked over at Hiei who had a smrik on his lip's "ok" you said giving a littie giggle witch was not very commen for you to do but the look on his face was funny with his hand's on his hip's tapping his foot. "trun around i have a skirt on" Yusuke sighed and had to punch Kuwabara for trying to peek and Kurama blushed truning around. You slid off the branch you were on and made your way down the tree with out sliping or geting your skirt cought on a branch " Im here" you said when your feet were on the ground and throwing your arms up and around Yusuke's neck you giggled agine when statred to tickle you "HAHA STOP" you yelled out between giggles he stoped puting you down with a smrik on hi's face " Im going to kick your butt' you said running after him you jumped on his back making him fall face first to the ground "haha i win" you said smiling and pokeing the back of his head everyone had a sweat drop on the back of there head seeiing Yumi on her bother's back. "think you could get off me" asked Yusuke with swirls in he's eye's "umm no" you said with you finger over your lip's like you were thinking it over everyone fell over " come on guy's we have to get back to class" said Keiko "ok" you said geting off of Yusuke and graded your book's


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ch2 Im still looking for reviews tell me what you think!

After school ya'll meet in front of the school "so what are we going to do now" asked Kuwabara "hey guy's" ya'll truned to see a very bubbley Boton and Yukina. "Hey Boton what are you doing here" asked Keko "were here to tell Yusuke your needed at Genkai's temple for training" said Boton "oh and she has an interest in you Yumi" said Boton pointing a finger at you and smilied "me" you asked pointing a figer at yourself "she said the she felt something powerfull inside you" said Yukina. [at Genkai's]

"Hey granma what's this about my sister having powers" yelled Yusuke as he opened the door's. Ya'll could see Genkai wacthing t.v. and siping tea. She got up and walked up to you and yusuke "yes dimwit there's somthing in your sister's sprit energy close to your sprit gun" she said the last part looking you up and down "i want you to try some test that i came up with Yumi" she asked " um ok" you said walking behind her "here Yumi we got you some training clothes" said Boton handing you the cloths and a pair of flat shoe's "thanks" you said walking into the bathroom to chaning into the black tight boyshorts and a red tight tanktop you slip on the shoe's and walk back into the room you tie your black hair up into a ponytailyou see a beam with everyone around it with teenage Koenma as well. "Ok im ready" you said from behind Genkai she smiled at you "I want you to use your sprit energy on the beam" "um how" you asked with a blank look on your face "you'll know" she smilied you gave a sigh and walked to one of the ends of the beam housting yourself up and spreding your legs in to a split you stradled the beam then you pulled your feet up and onto the borad standing you let out a deep breath. The other's watched you they started to see a deep purple mist around your body.

You begain to fell your body becoming wight less you did a front hand stand with out thinking what you were doing you spin and flip up you ran and flip agine with out falling you go from end end to the other doing back filpes and hand stands not once falling. You back filp off the end of the beam and land on the floor "WOW i didn't know i could do that" you said looking at your hand you can see some of the mist "ya for someone that can't walk down the street with out triping" laughed Yusuke "fuck you" you shot back at him Genkai smiles and lookes sideways at Koenma "you may have another sprit detective" she said smiling with a twinkel in her eye "whooo my sis a sprit detective" yelled Yusuke smiling big and punching the air "you think so Genkai" you asked smiling and laughing to "yep with some training" she grabed your's and Yusuke's arm's and lead you to a fighting ring with everyone fallowing. "I'm going to try somthing Yumi stand threre" Genkai pointed to one end of the ring and she walked to the other end "now im going to shoot a blast of energy at you and i want you to block it with what ever come to mind" she said "what no way you'll kill her" yelled Kuwabara "ready" asked Genkai both Kurama and Hiei were wacthing very closely incase the need came for them to block it for her. You noded she began to yell and a big ball of energy came flying at you. You put your arms up and a ring of purple energy fromed in your hand it was you energy [it's like Tira"s ring blade for soul caliber 3 only made of sprit energy like Kuwabaras sword] and you cut Genkai's sprit blast in half it blow two large hole's the the wall behind you the gang's mouths hung open 'oh im so sorry" you said covering you mouth with you hand from shock "hmmm not bad" smilied Genkai.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Let jump right in!

_Thinking_

Last time[you cut Genkai's sprit blast in half it blow two large hole's the the wall behind you the gang's mouths hung open 'oh im so sorry" you said covering you mouth with you hand from shock "hmmm not bad" smilied Genkai.]

Genkai rub her chin "not bad she blow a wall up" yelled Kuwabara you hoped off the ring you could see out of the corner of your eye that Hiei was stareing at you, you trun to face him and gave the peace sign and a wink then ran after the other's he followd slowly. *Hiei pov* _How could a girl that size make a hole that big _you notisted that she jumped off the ring and truned to you she gave you the peace sign and a wink you pushed the blush that was threatening to show away and slowly fallowed her to the other's.

*Yumi's pov* You jumped on Kurama's back "so what are we talking about" you asked Kurama gave a smilie and held you up on his back "well Koenma think's it's a good idel for all of us to live togather Yusue could keep an eye on you and we could train you better" he said leting you down off his back and gave you a spin around to face everyone you giggled "so you think i could be a sprit detective" you asked Koenma he blushed "yes but you need alot of trainingso you all will help her" he said the lats part more to Hiei then the other's "now Boton will take you to your new home" he said waving and walked off "why is it he's never in his baby frome when im around" you asked truning to Yusuke who sruged. Boton mde a protal and you all went throw. You all landed in front of a large white house with a garage to the side and wood's behind the house. The house was aways away from the other's most likely so the nabers wouldnt hear them train.

"Ok this is the living room" boton said walking into one of the room to the left of the door it was a bright lit room with bay window looking to the front yard a big screen t.v along with a gaming system a cunffy couch, love seat , a recliner, and coffee table there was another door that Boton said was the kitchen "This is the study' she said pointing to the room across from the living room it was bright as well with bookshelves full of book's and to couches. 'and upstair's are the bedroom's all of your thing's have been brought up just pick a room and it will change to how you want it" she said pointing to the room's Yusuke pick the room next to Kuwabara and across from you. You opened the door and the wall's truned a deep red and the carpit black the was a queen sized four post bed adark wood vanity there was a big closet and a nother door to the bathroom it was all dark color's too. You trund to see another door in the bathroom _i wonder what's in here it not the closet_ you open the door and...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: here you go Lestatsgirl15 just for you!

_Thinking_

Last time: _i wonder what's in here it not the closet_ you open the door and...

You were surprised to see Hiei looking out his window "oh H..Hiei i'm sorry i..i didnt know we shared a bathroom" you stured you had a sweat drop on the back of your head and backed up into the bathroom you let out the breath you were holding.

You waked back to your room to see all of your thing's in boxes "should get started" you said to yourself. You trund on your stereo and started unpacking and danceing around you opened the french doors to your balcony to let in freash air in.

*Hiei's POV* After Boton was done with her damn tour you went up to your room _now i have to live with the dame humans_. You were staring out the window when sudnaly the bathroom door opened " oh H..Hiei i'm sorry i..i didnt know we shared a bathroom" yumi stured her cheeks were a littie red she looked cute that way she backed into the bathroom.

You could hear the two baka's fighting so you jumped from your balcony to a near by tree when you herd Yumi's door's opening she had muisc on you sat on the lim of the tree and watched her as danced around her room. "watching agine Hiei" asked Kurama you responed with a 'hn' "you should tell her" he said _wacth it fox_ you said in his head.

thats were im ending it review and you get MUFFINS AND TEA!


End file.
